The Meadow Child: Origin
by RakChazak
Summary: She will do much for the sake of Middle Earth but not in her Vala form rather in the form of an Elf so as to hide her identity, but this will not hide her true form well enough for her appearance tells all. How long will she be able to hide the fact that she is the child of Yavanna and Aulë?
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1: Escaping the Monster's Grip

Here she was one of the Valar, Yavanna alongside her husband, Aulë, running for the sake of their beautiful treasure that was hidden in the arms of the strong red haired Vala. They were running from the evil Vala, Melkor, whom wishes to steal the treasure from them and indeed destroying it, for he knew the power that lay in it and seeked it for himself. They were building a hiding place for the treasure and while they were busy Yavanna recalled the previous events of that night.

 _6 Hours earlier_

The child lay motionless in its cradle being too young to understand that her life was in danger. Her mother sat next to her crib looking at the wonder of life that had only been on Arda for no longer than 3 hours and the poor child's life had already been threatened by Melkor. She sat and admired the beauty of her child, not yet having given her a name which suited her best. Slowly stroking her beautiful light-brown hair and admiring the golden strikes that flowed through it. She had yet to open her eyes, but Yavanna hoped to see her eye colour before it was too late.

Yavanna was taken out of her pondering by the touch of her husband, Aulë, placing his hand on her shoulder. She could see the concern for the life of their daughter in his eyes. "We need to get her away from him quickly, who knows what he would do to her." Yavanna knew exactly what the monster would do to her poor child and understood her husband's plea. "But where can we take her, he would most likely find her with ease and kill her, this world is too dangerous for a babe such as herself." Yavanna spoke with tears in her eyes not wanting to take her only child from her place of birth and also not wanting to give her to anyone out of spite, rather hiding her from the world for as long as possible. But they would not be able to protect her for long enough.

Both were then disturbed by footsteps coming closer and closer to the door, it was Vána, Yavanna's younger sister, "My sister we must hurry there is no time to lose, Melkor is coming for your child and would stop at nothing to have her for himself!" she spoke quickly and out of breathe showing that she had most likely sprinted here once she heard, which told Yavanna all she needed to now, HE was coming. Her child's life is at stake, "We must get her as far from here as possible, before it's too late!" Yavanna spoke with urgency in her voice. Grabbing her child she instructed her sister to pretend to flea with the child in a different direction so as to fool the Valar in to believing that she was taking the child to safety.

Quickly thanking her they watched as Vána disappeared into the night, they then started running into the forest. They ran for what seemed like forever before the stumbled into an empty meadow filled only with flowers, she than knew that her child would be protected in this place of peace. "Here she will be safe, my love." Aulë looked at his wife's calming smile and understood, this will be their child's resting place for the time being. They then set forth to build her a hiding place in the meadow.

And here she was looking at her child for what seemed to her like the last time, she did not want to let her go and knew that delaying would only endanger her child even more. She then with a sorrow filled heart kissed her child goodbye and slowly placed her into the opening of the hole, then what she had hoped for happen her child opened her eyes letting her see her beautiful hazel coloured eyes. Yavanna was pleased when they closed the opening for she knew her child would be safe and no evil would be able to harm her for as long as she stays in her sanctuary.

" I know now what we should call her my love," Aulë looked at his wife with mirth wiping away a stray tear from her cheek and waiting for her to look him in the eyes before continuing, " let us call her Leia, it means meadow." He smiled at her and became even happier when he saw the joy in her eyes and smiled back at him. "Our daughter, Leia." They stood there next to their daughter before turning back home.

She will lei here in this meadow inside of her hiding place until the time has come for her to immerge again. She will do much for the sake of Middle Earth but not in her Vala form rather in the form of an Elf so as to hide her identity, but this will not hide her true form well enough for her appearance tells all. With her unusual hair and hazel eyes unlike any elf that has ever lived she will stand out very easily and will need to hide her identity and appearance from the world to insure her safety. The world brings more danger and hurt than ever when the time comes for her to awake, but how long will she sleep. How long will she be able to hide the fact that she is the child of Yavanna and Aulë?


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: Becoming a Warrior

 **Hi guys as some of you know this is my first fanfiction and I do apologies for any and all spelling errors (But come on these things happen when you're writing in the middle of the night) anyway thanks for reading my story.**

 **Disclaimer:**

 **I do not own any of Tolkien's works (Man I would have been rich if I did)**

"Leia…" She heard her name being called but could not open her eyes to see whom it was calling her, "Leia, my child, wake up." This time she opened her eyes to see a man standing in front of her, she knew it must be her father for he had called her child. "Father?" the man laughed in a booming voice, "Yes my Leia it is me, come get up we are starting soon." Leia stood unsure what it is her father wanted from her and followed the red headed Vala. "Where am I?" looking for anything familiar around her she stole a glance at the man, "Well…let us say we are in your mind." Leia was even more confused at this point, but could understand that the man must be in a hurry to get to their destination for he had doubled his pace by now and she had to take four additional steps to keep up with him. "Where are we going and can you slow down I can barely keep up!" Aulë stopped in his tracks and looked at Leia for a good long while before asking her, "Are your legs hurting or burning?" Leia made to answer but he cut her off, "Is your lounges on fire, and is your throat dry?" "N-…" cutting her off once again, "Then why are you complaining?" saying this he turned around once more and kept on walking, in the same pace might I add. Leia made sure not to complain about his pace again because he would just continue on with this pace until her body did start to ache rather asking him why they were in her mind, where they were heading and such things.

They finally made it to where ever her father was taking her, slowly stepping into the arena Leia saw weapons and "pretend" target's in the arena. Next to the arena was a building that looked to be built into a mountain, near it there was broken weapons put on the ground, which made the place look quite untidy, guessing by all the tools and weapons Leia assumed that there must be a forge in the building. "Father what is this place?" Aulë stood next to his daughter smiling down at her, "This my child is where I will teach you how to fight and create weapons." Leia found that she was actually exited to learn from her father, "After you have mastered fighting and forging your mother will teach you more about the place you will learn to call home." Aulë then became still and sorrow filled his eyes, "After that you will return to Middle Earth and live there for the rest of your life, without us." Leia did not want to leave her father and begged for them to reconsider and let her stay with them, but this would never happen for she had to return and keep Arda save for now she can only cherish every moment she has with her parents.

* * *

Time passed quickly and before she knew it Leia had only three hours left with her father and mother, Yavanna looked at her child and held on to her for the last few moments they would have together "You will do great things on Arda my child just remember all we have taught you and use these traits wisely, unlike your father" They all shared a watery laugh before Aulë told his daughter that she will have to hide her identity on Arda to protect herself and those around her, Leia understood. "We will send a chest along with you it will contain all you need." Yavanna looked reassuringly into her child's eyes, "Thank you for all you have done for me, I love you both so much!" Embracing her mother and father for the last time, she could feel an invisible force pull her away from all she knew, closing her eyes she allowed it take her from her home. Just before she opened her eyes once again she heard her mother's voice, "I love you my child and always remember our love for you is as constant as the stars above."

* * *

It had been 6800 years since the day Yavanna and Aulë placed Leia in her sanctuary, the War of the Ring had already come to pass and there had been peace on Middle Earth for some time. Gandalf the Grey was riding along a road heading to Rivendell when a sudden shake in the ground scared both him and his horse half to death. He, being a simple minded fool, decided to investigate the cause of the sudden shake slowly and watchfully he rode into the forest until he came upon a meadow and in this meadow he found a beautiful elleth standing in the middle of it. She looked lost as if she had no idea how she came to be here, he admired her lovely brown hair which had golden striges in it being quite unusual for an elves hair and even the length was strange coming only passed her collar bone. It took him a while to notice that she had no clothes on her what so ever, blushing and wanting to find her something suitable to wear he saw that she went back to what looked like a hole, but with roots covering the top making a sort of…hole, 'Okay it's decided the hole IS a hole' he thought to himself. He saw her bring a lovely chest into view opening it he could see her take out weapons it looked like and then started to put on clothes that seemed to be inside.

She first pulled on some trousers, then slipped on a white shirt rolling up the sleeves to her wrists, she then put on a tunic and pulled up the hood that was sewed into it, after this she put on a pair of arm braces and finally she slipped on a pair of boots which reach up just under her knees. The trousers, tunic, arm braces and boots all being black in colour. She then took the weapons that she had placed next to the chest and put them on their respected places, the weapons being a bow, some arrows and about four knives. Gandalf looked carefully at the elleth that had turned into a warrior right in front of his eyes, he had to admit in her currant state he had a tendency to run away in fear. Feeling brave he stepped into the meadow and did what a normal and rational man would never even think of doing.

* * *

Having gotten dressed completely Leia thought of the next thing she must do, while at the same time admiring the world around her, her parents had shown her pictures of these things but to see it in real life felt amazing. "Excuse me." Leia nearly flew as she was taken out of her thoughts and searched for the source of the voice behind her. She turned to see an elderly looking man in a grey robe and a pointy had being also grey in colour, he had long greyish hair and a grey beard which to her was a little on the untidy side. She deduced that this was in fact Gandalf the Grey, but decided to keep the fact that she knew who he was to herself…for now. "Yes, can I help you?" saying this only to make good conversation with the wizard, "And here I thought it was I who could help you, might I ask if it was you who caused the shake in the ground a while ago?" looking at her carefully he saw the beauty of her eyes almost mesmerised by her beauty, he nearly missed her answer. "Well you could say I had a hand in it." Leia spoke slowly and unsure if she should reveal herself to him, "And I do believe you did just retrieve your clothes from the hole behind you, which would have required a great amount of strength to open." looking at her spectacle about her being there and wanting her to tell him the truth about herself he could see that he had broken her. "Very well, it was I who caused the sudden shake in the ground." She said this with a sigh of defeat to the simple, but smart minded old fool.

"Well, now that, that's out of the way might I ask what your name is my dear?" Gandalf said this with a smirk as he swam in his victory only making Leia want to roll her eyes at the man, "Of course, my name is Leia." Gandalf knew that name well and had heard many tell of the daughter of Yavanna and Aulë because of the elves who spoke a lot of the time when the beauty would rise again and do much for the sake of Middle Earth and its inhabitants. "And what might yours be?" Gandalf had no idea what she was revering to because he had missed the conversation since he was taken off by the elleth's name, "What?" Leia chuckled at the wizard before she tried again, "What is your name?" quickly shaking himself out of his flurry, he answered "I am Gandalf the Grey." hoping she did not notice his embarrassment. "I know who you are Gandalf, I have all along." Looking quite unsure he wanted to know just how must did she know about him, "If that is then what am I." Leia had to smirk at the man's silliness, but did not want to disappoint the man, "You are Gandalf the Grey or also none as The Grey Pilgrim and Mithrandir, you are one of the great wizards of Middle Earth and you are part of the white council. Does that sum it up?" Gandalf had to admit for a person whom he had never met before she knew a lot more about him than most people, "Well I am impressed, but how did you come to know about this?" Leia then started to give the man her explanation, "My father and mother have been teaching me all about Middle Earth ever since I could communicate with them, father of course wanting only to tell me about the wars and battles, he also taught me to fight and forge weapons, while my mother taught me how to heal and speak in all languages, she had also taught me about the many cultures in Middle Earth and both told me about everyone in Middle Earth and who they were, you of course were one of them.

Finishing off her ramblings she noticed that Gandalf was kneeling before her. "So it is true, you are the living child of Yavanna and Aulë, My lady I honour you." Leia was becoming uncomfortable and knew that this certainly won't do, "Please Gandalf I would prefer if you did not do that, I'm still getting use to things around here." Gandalf immediately got up and could see her discomfort "I do apologise my lady, but you do know that this will never go away if people know who you are." Saying this almost to warn her about the others who would go much further than what he just did. "I know I just wish it could have been different, but it never will be and please call me Leia." Looking at man and seeing that he would not be able to understand her fully if she didn't tell him everything and after all he already knew she was the daughter of the Valar. Sighing in defeat she went and stood in front of him placing both her hands on either of his shoulders, but being an elf she was at least a foot taller than him and needed to look down on him, she than started telling him all about her parents and the danger she was in if her identity was not kept a secret.

Thinking carefully and thoroughly about what the Vala should do he advised her to see Lord Elrond, he will most likely know what she must do in the future. "No!" she gave the poor wizard quite a fright with her outburst, "You are the only one who will ever know my true identity." Gandalf looked at the furious elf in front of him, "Where will you go then?" Leia looked the wizard strait in the eyes glaring at him from under her hood. "I will travel around Middle Earth until I am needed elsewhere," she said this through gritted teeth almost sneering at him. "Gandalf do not tell anyone about what happened here today for if you do, I will find you." Saying this almost against Gandalf's ear he dared not to move. "I hope to meet you again someday my friend."

Gandalf stood and watched as the Vala disappeared into the night and knew that this would not be the lost time he would see her, for she would help him one day on a quest.

 **Well there you have it chapter 2 I really hope you guys are enjoying my fanfic so far please review I really appreciate feedback. Thank you so much for reading my story! See you guys in the next one, Toodles!**


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3: Making friends?

 **Hi guys! So so so so so so sorry for being late with this chapter I promise to do better, but I had to admit I had some trouble writing this one. I'm sure it will be easier with the rest** **J** **Anyway let's get to this chapter. Enjoy!**

Leia had travelled all around Middle Earth meeting her father's children and some elves, learning their or "her" ways. She had also found that she admired the lives of the hobbits in the Shire cheerful and unfazed by anything going on around and outside the Shire. She had stayed with them for years, learning to love each and every one of them.

The reason she admired their lives was because they were peaceful folk. She on the other hand was nowhere near peaceful in the time she had been on Arda. She had already made many enemies along the way, many mainly being orc's and goblins, but the one who put the cherry on top was none other than the mutant spawn of Azog the defiler himself. On their last meeting they had both left a mark on the other Leia had been given a scar on her face, stretching from her right eyebrow to just below her cheek, where as Bolg's entire head was almost been bashed in rendering his left eye completely unusable, were it not for his two soldiers, she would have killed the sorry mop of grey then and there. At least her eye had been sparred and still functioned perfectly, but the scar she chose to keep not as a trophy but rather a warning to those who would dare to cross paths with her.

Being immortal and completely unable to die she decided to travel alone at all times for she never chose the easy paths, this being caused by her need for excitement, also the reason why she always was in some or other trouble. There was always more to her than people thought she seemed to be hurt or sick, but this was always because of her clothes being torn or filthy and so she always needed a lot of money on her to buy new clothes, but was insistent in having the same clothes at all times. Unfortunately she could never have the same tunic and had to get used to wearing a dark blackish blue one instead.

* * *

The day she feared had come upon her, there was nowhere she had not been except Mirkwood. She had repeatedly avoided the wood at all times the reason being that there was evil upon the wood. Knowing that she had to go in there whether she liked it or not, for within lay one of the greatest elven kingdoms known, the Halls of Thranduil. She had heard much about the elf-king and had come to a conclusion that he is selfish and an utter bastard, but for some reason she was curious to know if these rumours were true or no.

She slowly made her way into the cursed wood, but something felt wrong it was as if the very air around her was pressing into her and holding on to her for dear life. She had heard about these this, but it felt different now that she could feel it. Hours slowly melted into days and days into weeks, but she could not find the halls nor any elves and she always felt as if she was being watched. She made it apparent to go above the trees and seek fresh air every night and during the day she had to endure the foul air in the wood.

There it was again that feeling about being watched, she looked around worriedly but could not see anything, Leia knew what kind of feeling it was when elves was looking upon her and this was no elf it was something entirely different. She had become weak because of the foul air and could no longer see as well as she used to, but what felt the worst was the fact that her "wounds" was hurting badly she was starting to lose her strength, she became scared for she had never felt this feeling of pain before. Placing her hand on a tree as to support herself, she noticed something moving toward her very slowly and knew what it was, but had never seen one bigger than her palm before. She took out her bow and notched an arrow ready for a fight, letting loose she hit her mark with perfect presision and then it began, all at once there was five more she let loose her arrows hitting her marks, but did not notice one coming behind her. She was to weak and at once the beast had her in his jaw pushing down with all his might she could no longer fight against her attacker and slowly stopped stirring, letting her drop to the floor the beast was about to roll her up in his web when an arrow came flying passed him hitting one of the spiders behind him, then another came this one being his end.

Leia awoke to a figure standing above her also seeing more figures behind him, but focused on the one hovering over her, he had blond hair with beautiful blue eyes and he carried a bow and knives. The others looked to be guards and all had bows, she still felt weak but had enough strength to push the blond aside this made the others quite angry and she knew then that he must be their leader. Sitting up proved to be a little harder then it seemed but she did it without so much as making a sound, she than looked over the group thoroughly, to her surprise she recognised the blond and felt ashamed when she realised that she had pushed the prince of Mirkwood away from her in front of his patrol. "Are you alright?" he asked this with concern, Leia chose not to speak which angered the patrol even more, but she had a reason she did not want them to know that she actually knew who each and every one of them were. Seeing that she was not in a corruptive mood he signalled his men to help her up and as soon as she was on her feet they took her along with them to the Halls of Thranduil.

* * *

 **The Halls of Thranduil**

Thranduil was sitting in his throne room thinking to himself when one of his son's guards came running towards him, "My King on our patrol today we found a woman being attacked by spiders, she was about to be killed when we interfered." The guard spoke quickly but he managed to understand what the elf was saying. "Where are they know?" Thranduil seemed more confused that calm, what was a woman doing on her own in the woods? , his thoughts were interrupted by the patrol guard's answer, "They are not far and will be here shortly." Saying this as if he knew exactly where the patrol was now. "When they arrive tell my son that I want to see him immediately." After saying this Thranduil made his way to his son's quarters were he would speak to him.

On arriving Legolas told the others to take the woman to the healers and was then told that his father was waiting for him in his quarters, on his way there he couldn't help but think about the woman he was not attracted to her, but the moment he made eye contact with her, her eyes mesmerized him not only because of their colour but there was just something about them as if there was a story there just waiting to be told. He came to the door to his quarters, composing himself before entering, his father was sitting in one of his chairs obviously waiting for him. "You wanted to see me, father?" Legolas knew exactly why his father was sitting before him now and in a private room where only they could hear each other. "Who is she?" coming right to the point Thranduil looked at his son, "I don't know, we found her asked her many questions, she refused to answer any…" he looked at his father who still wasn't convinced, "so we brought her to the healer to see if she is alright." Thranduil got up from where he was sitting and was now standing in front of his son, "So you mean to tell me that you know nothing of her?" still not convinced he looked down to his son, "Yes, all I know is that she has strange eyes." He said this slowly and unsure if he should tell his father about it, "What do you mean?" Thranduil was now extremely confused, "Her eyes seem different and as if there is something hiding behind them, something she does not want people to know." Hearing this Thranduil started to make his way to the room of the healers with his son just behind him, whoever this mystery woman was he did not like her one bit.

* * *

Leia was taken to the healers, but knew that she did not need them after all her wounds were healing again, it must have been because of the air it was no longer strangling her, she almost felt relived. They sat her down on one of the tables and left the room, she was left to the mercy of the healer, who seemed to be an old looking elleth with dark brown hair and a few grey streaks. She did not care for him all she needed was peace and now she had it, she slowly started to relax closing her eyes she stared to heal faster. The healer saw her taking deep breaths and then he was shocked to witness her wounds heal as fast as they were given, backing up he made his way to the door, once he was outside he saw the king making his way towards the healing rooms.

Just as they were about to enter the healing rooms one of the healers stopped them, "Your highness there is something strange about the woman your son brought to me." Thranduil tensed up sensing danger in his voice, "When I was about to take a look at her wounds I saw her taking deep breaths, at first I thought that she must be injured fairly badly, but then she closed her eyes and her wounds started to heal faster than I have ever seen." At this moment Thranduil and Legolas agreed that this woman must be dangerous and entered the room.

Just as Leia was all healed someone barged into the room, to her surprise it was Legolas and… King Thranduil both looked at her strangely before coming to stand in front of her. "Who are you?" Thranduil spoke first, hearing him speak made her feel strange she then stared to find him quite attractive and quite handsome. She then brought her legs up and was now sitting crossed legged staring straight into the eyes of the King of the Woodland realm. This took Thranduil by shock, no one has ever been this casual in his presence before, "Who I am does not concern you or your kingdom and I am merely passing by, so there is nothing for you to be worried about then, is there?" she looked at him and could see that he was growing inpatient, "When I ask you for your name you will answer me….. is that clear." He said this through gritted teeth and seeing that she was quite tired after her 3 week journey she answered, " Very well, Your highness…" sarcasm was practically dripping out of her, "My name is Leia and the only reason I told you that was because I'm am tired and not in the mood for a fight." He could see that Leia was tired and wanted to ask his question quickly so she could rest, but he could not understand why he wanted this so badly. "I need to see your face, to ensure me that you are in fact not a danger to my people." Looking at her he saw that she had no intention of showing them what she looked like. "Well I'm sorry that I have to tell you no, there is no whey that I am going to take my hood off for you." She said this with conviction and was not going to comply and so having a short temper Thranduil ripped the hood off of her head letting it fall to the floor and was amazed at what he saw, the woman that sat before him was in fact an elleth, but she was no mere elleth, she had short brown hair with golden striges in it and when she opened her eyes he was overcome by the beauty of them they were both a beautiful hazel, both her hair and eyes was something he had never seen before in any elf. Not even Galadriel was as beautiful as her.

"Happy now." Saying this almost disappointed in him Leia went to stand up, but her legs suddenly became week, she became drowsy feeling as if the air was once again strangling her she feel to the floor, but then she felt a pair of arms around her knowing that someone had to have caught her and opening her eyes for a second she than saw that it was indeed the elven king Thranduil. He looked to be as surprised as she was, but she would not be able to ask him anything nor could she push him away, she then realised that she had not slept in 18 days and was now consumed by it. She could not move at all and felt weaker than ever, slowly giving in to the slumber in the arms of Thranduil himself.

 **There we have it chapter three done** **J** **J**

 **So I should probably tell you why I took so long, well final exams start in less than a week and I have to study so if you guys are wondering why I am not uploading it's because of that. I will not be able to upload any chapters until the 25** **th** **of November. GREAT…**

 **So maybe I'll find some time to upload but don't count on it.**

 **So that's all I wanted to say. I guess I'll see you guys in the next chapter** **J** **Toodles!**


End file.
